Hermano, tengo novio
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Hiro y Baymax van a hacer oficial su relación. Y el primero en enterarse de esta buena noticia será la persona que, sin darse cuenta, los unió. (Baymax/Hiro) Yaoi. /Regalo-premio bien merecido para Est Fragmentum.


**Hola, hola, hola. :)**

 **Tengo aquí un pequeño regalo para Est Fragmentum, totalmente merecido por ser tan buena shippeadora de Himax je, je, je.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que esté a tu gusto :D**

 **\- Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y ahora también a Disney. Esté es un fic de la versión de Disney -**

* * *

 **— HERMANO, TENGO NOVIO —**

* * *

El sol estaba alto ese día sobre el cementerio de San Fransokyo. Ese lugar no dejaba de ser un sitio puramente triste, como todos los cementerios. Pero por alguna razón el clima parecía saber que el humano y el robot que en ese momento pasaban el pórtico del lugar traían buenas noticias, a pesar de todo.

Baymax no soltó la mano de Hiro, pues sabía que aunque los años habían pasado, la muerte de su hermano le seguía doliendo y ese incendio todavía lo aquejaba en sus pesadillas, aunque con menor intensidad.

Para el mismo robot era solemne el hecho de estar en ese lugar, ya que antes el joven había tratado de explicarle lo que ocurría con los humanos después de muertos. Había comparado el alma humana con un microchip central, el cuerpo humano con la misma carcasa de los robots y el cielo con un ordenador. Ahora, la imagen que el robot tenía de la muerte humana era que el alma (el microchip que lo hacía funcionar todo), era extraído de su cuerpo y este se convertía en una carcasa inservible, que se dejaba en los cementerios, para poder ser reutilizado para alimentar el suelo. Mientras que el microchip con toda la información del ser humano difunto, que era su alma, era añadido al gran ordenador llamado cielo que controla toda la vida del mundo. Un trabajo muy importante del que ningún ser vivo podía librarse.

Hiro casi se echo a llorar cuando Baymax le pidió, en toda su inocencia, que su propio microchip fuera instalado en el cielo a la vez que el suyo, cuando llegará el momento. Puede él fuera un robot y el joven genio estaba consciente que no todo el mundo iba a aceptar está relación. Pero le daba igual, porque sabía que no podía pedir un novio mejor que su globito. Y eso se lo debía a su hermano.

Al fin llegaron justo delante de la lápida que tenía inscrita el nombre de Tadashi Hamada. Hiro, que sentía las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos, apretó más fuerte la mano de Baymax e inmediatamente se sintió más seguro.

— Es aquí —dijo el robot médico. El líder de los Big Heroe 6 asintió—. La carcasa de mi creador está enterrada bajo está losa.

— Eso es —le dijo a su pareja y luego bajó la mirada hasta el nombre del joven genio fallecido. Hiro quería pensar que eso era como mirar a un vivo a los ojos. Aun así, un estrujo atacó su corazón. Hacía algún tiempo que el pequeño de los Hamada no podía evitar pensar que era como si hubiera tomado la vida de su hermano y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza—. Hola Tadashi, Baymax y yo venimos a darte nuestros respetos. Baymax, ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer.

El robot soltó la mano del humano y se acercó unos pasos más a la losa.

— Espero que te agraden —dijo el robot, colocando un ramo de lirios que tenía en la mano encima de la tumba—. Buena suerte en tus proyectos de vida en cielo.

Hiro le había dicho que no era extraño hablarle a las tumbas aunque estas fueran inanimadas y no dieran respuesta, pues el alma de la persona recibiría de todas formas la información.

Después de él, Hiro hizo lo mismo.

El chico apretó su ramo de lirios con las dos manos fuertemente y después expiró con fuerza. Baymax notó que su humano estaba nervioso y su diagnóstico fuerón unas cuantas caricias en la espalda, las cuales el pelinegro recibió de buen grado.

Puede que su hermano mayor estuviese muerto, pero eso no le hacía evitar sentirse como alguien que está a punto de presentarle su primer novio a sus padres (y de paso salir del armario) y que temía la reacción, a pesar de que sabía que no obtendría ninguna.

— La verdad, Tadashi, vinimos porque tenemos una noticia para ti —habló por fin dejando su ramo al lado del de Baymax—. Han sido ya cuatro años sin ti a mi lado... y también cuatro años con él —dijo mirando a Baymax con una sonrisa durante unos segundos—. La verdad espero que así sean muchos más... Tadashi, eres mi hermano mayor, tú me lo enseñaste todo, me convertirse en lo que soy... Me diste a Baymax para que velara por mi seguridad y he de decirte que hace muy bien su trabajo —rió durante unos segundos. Luego continuo—. Sin ti... quien sabe lo que habría acabado siendo en vez de un héroe. Tal vez ahora mismo estaría apostando millones en las peleas de robots, quien sabe —inspiró hondo para hacer lo que había venido a hacer—. Aunque hayas muerto, quiero que sepas que sigues siendo la persona que más admiro. Y ambos te consideramos el primero que debe saber esto... Ahora vengo a decirte que estoy comenzando un nuevo capítulo en mi vida. Hermano, yo... me he enamorado —en ese momento abrazó a su globito mientras sonreía como idiota, Baymax le correspondió el gesto—. Se que nuestra relación no es la cosa más normal del mundo, pero te aseguro que soy feliz, muy feliz. Baymax es un gran médico que cuida bien todas las partes de mi... sobretodo mi corazón.

— Le agradezco que me diera la vida, señor —habló Baymax de forma respetuosa. Pues había estado investigando sobre la mejor forma de decirle al tutor de tu pareja que son eso, una pareja—. Pero es Hiro quien me da cada día las ganas de mantenerla —el nombrado se estremeció ante el recuerdo de cuatro años atrás, cuando también estuvo a punto de perder a Baymax. Le abrazó más fuerte—. Sería óptimo que nos diera su bendición, señor. Pero de todas formas funcionaremos sin ella.

Hiro observó sorprendido a su pareja, no se esperaba esa frase, pero sus ojos brillaron al comprender que Baymax acababa de confesar que le amaría a pesar de todo.

En ese momento, una nube tapó el sol justo debajo de donde estaban y, quieras que no, eso llenó un poco de dudas al pelinegro. Sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que acababan de decir. Su hermano no podía estar dandole una respuesta negativa ante eso. ¡Era imposible! Sin embargo, se estaba volviendo muy paranoico con respecto a eso.

— Amor, va a ser mejor que volvamos —dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y tomando al robot del brazo—. Adiós hermano.

— Adiós —se despidió el robot alegremente despidiéndose con la mano, como había investigado y descubierto que era socialmente aceptable.

Fue cuando salían del cementerio, que un boquete se abrió en la nube y un rayo de luz se filtró por el, justo donde estaba la extraña pareja.

Y Hiro sonrió, está vez ya sin preocupaciones. Se negaba a aceptar que su hermano le estuviera mandando señales porque era demasiado práctico como para confiar en lo sobrenatural pero, ¡que más daba! Se lo habían dicho. Ahora Tadashi sabía que su hermano había levantado cabeza y que tenía a alguien (porque definitivamente Baymax era un "alguien", no un "algo"). Ya no sentía nervios para contarlo, ahora estaba muy seguro.

— Demonos prisa, Baymax —le dijo al robot alegremente, casi riendo con el corazón henchido de buenas vibras—. Hay que contárselo al resto. Seguro van a flipar y no quiero perderme sus caras.

El robot asintió, compartiendo la felicidad del humano.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que dejaban atrás al espectro de Tadashi Hamada, quien con mutismo los obvervaba irse. Cuando murió hace cuatro años estaba muy preocupado por Hiro. ¡¿Cómo iba a dejarle solo en el momento que comenzaba la universidad?! Así que decidió que se quedaría en la Tierra hasta averiguar que su hermano llevaba una vida buena y era feliz. Le había sorprendido notablemente la aparición del grupo de súperhéroes de San Fransokyo, pero más impactante fue saber que dichos héroes eran sus amigos y su creación, Baymax, liderados por nada menos que su pequeño hermano. Estaba orgulloso, pero también preocupado. ¡¿Y si le pasaba algo?! No quería que Hiro muriese joven como él mismo, no era un plato de buen gusto. Por ese motivo siguió en la Tierra, velando por él, hasta hoy. Pues el mismo Hiro le acababa de admitir que era feliz y que estaba bien protegido. Hizo algo que en vida hubiera sido una risa. Cuando creo a Baymax para su hermano quiso crear un robot lo más afín a él posible. Parece que lo hizo demasiado bien.

Con sus ojos penetrantes los observó dejar el lugar tomados de la mano. La nube siguió su curso en el cielo y la luz volvió a llenar el cementerio. Pero esta era una luz blanca. Una entrada al cielo que el espectro rechazó con una sonrisa. De repente se le hacía atractiva la idea de seguir en la Tierra un tiempo más, solo para asistir a la boda de su hermanito.


End file.
